Happy Birthday Sasuke
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Nothing needs to be said. Small lemon, which is not even considered a lemon. A sad story for the Uchiha brothers on every birthday Sasuke had. Itachi X Sasuke. Read and try not to cry, because I did. Happy Birthday Sas! I love you!


**A little sad one-shot for Sasuke's birthday and a late Itachi's! Enjoy…**

The sun was shining; the air was as fresh as water, refreshing your soul. The ground smelled burned and the dirt was painted black and red, the only things that confessed the tragedy that happened earlier today. The clouds, careless and free were the only viewers that witnessed my life crumbling.

My ancestors' house was now vanished and erased, leaving no traces of its very existence. The expensive silk and wood, gave into flames, which turned into ashes, just like the family that used to live there. The arrogant and calmness into their voices transformed into desperate and piercing screams. The noble clan, which used to look down on everyone, turned into nothing over a night.

The once huge estate was now nothing more than ruins. Some furniture was still being burned down into pieces, bringing memories to my mind; memories I tried hard to bury deep within me.

The night sky brightened into a red inferno as the fire engulfed the once intimidating house. Everything was now nothing; my life, my dreams, my love, all of them shuttered in front of my eyes as my house burned.

~FLASHBACK~ _12 years ago_

"Niisan, Niisan, welcome back!" a raven haired boy as he jumped onto me.

"Hi otouto, missed me?" I asked smirking at the eight year old boy.

"Niisan, you really are bad, you said you had a surprise for me!"

The child pouted. I smiled at his cuteness and flicked his forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, some other time." I said.

"You never give me my present!" he rubbed her forehead.

"I'll say it once more; Happy Birthday Sasuke."

~END FLASHBACK~

Here I stand, before my once called home. That little child was not here to welcome me anymore. A tear managed to escape my solid cold eyes. My expression stayed emotionless, as my light was lost with the kid, I used to call brother…

~FLASHBACK~ _8 years ago_

"Niisan, where are you going?" A twelve year old asked me.

"I have to capture the men that killed our parents!" I snapped.

"Aniki, I'm scarred… Please stay with me…" the raven sobbed.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke, but I promise, some other time, I'll give you your present." I said hugging him.

"You never give me my present."

The boy tried to joke but failed miserably as he held onto me and cried.

"I'll say it once more; Happy Birthday Sasuke."

~END FLASHBACK~

I fell on my knees as my mother's face appeared in my mind; the kind woman that was killed along with my father, because of our clan's arrogance. And yet again, another tear spilled from my blank and lifeless eyes; I had already lost my life, when the pale raven I used to call brother died.

~FLASHBACK~ _4 years ago_

"Aniki, I need to ask you something..." A sixteen year old teenager asked me.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked the flushed boy.

"Well, there is a boy I like and…" he trailed off.

"You want to tell him?" I asked as my heart broke.

"We are both guys and it will be weird." He looked down.

"If it makes you happy, it's not weird, otouto. You should just go ahead and tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Don't be silly. There is no person in this world that can resist your cuteness." I smirked as he blushed.

"Thank you Aniki!" He hugged me and left.

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my cool, even though my love for him was more than the love brother's should share.

"Itachi…" A velvety voice asked.

I opened my eyes to find Sasuke looking at me.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked.

The boy walked seductively, swaying his hips, towards me. I gulped as he came closer and my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you Itachi…" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I want you to take me as my present." He said in a lustful voice.

"Sorry Sasuke, some other time."

I said as I kissed those sinful lips of his. My tongue passed through his lips and caressed his own, making him moan into my mouth. We broke apart, looking at each other lovingly.

"I'll say it once more; Happy Birthday Sasuke."

~END FLASHBACK~

I stared off to the distance as a sound emitted from my mouth, a silent scream; marking me as a lost soul. I died, the same time my love drew his last breath.

~FLASHBACK~ _two years ago_

An eighteen year old man came home from his last day of summer school.

"Hey Aniki, I missed you so much!" the now man jumped on me and kissed me.

"I missed you too, otouto." I kissed back.

He took my hand and pulled me to his room.

"Niisan, please…" I obliged to his silent request.

"Do you think you are ready?" I asked worried.

"I am; I missed you so much Itachi!"

He kissed me again, thrusting his hips towards me.

That night, we became one; thrust after thrust and moan after moan, we reached our completion. And as we panted for breath, exhausted and cuddling together; I remembered what day it was.

"I'll say it once more; Happy Birthday Sasuke."

~END FLASHBACK~

My body became numb and my mind empty. I had lost my reason for existence, my only family. I was always possessive and protective, yet I didn't keep my promise. I hurt him deeply.

Only yesterday, we were together…

Yesterday, we were arguing and yelling at each other.

~FLASHBACK~ Y_esterday_

I returned home after an exhausting day at work. When I stepped into the house, Sasuke – my lover- was cooking, with a frown on his face.

"Good afternoon love." I said tired.

"Where were you?" He snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"I am not in the mood for this right now, Sasuke." I growled angrily.

"Are you cheating on me? You come home so late every night, so be honest." He demanded.

"I'm not cheating on you! Are you serious?"

The pan, which he used to cook with, was left forgotten on the heated stove, as he slapped me.

"Do you even know what day it is today?" he yelled.

"It's just another day! It's the 23d of July. Why do you have to bitch about every little thing?" I snapped at him.

"Just another day, huh?" Sasuke whispered sadly as he looked hurt.

"Yes, I am so tired of listening to your stupid voice and your whining! I'm tired of you sucking my life from me!" I yelled as I left, slamming the door behind me.

~END FLASHBACK~

The next day, this morning, when I returned there was nothing left of our house. The firefighters said that the fire was caused by the oven. I guess Sasuke forgot he was cooking.

Now, regret was choking me. The air seems to burn me and my eyes feel sore as I let myself cry for the first time after our parents died.

The cold, expressionless mask I wore, was cracked and fading away, into the darkness of my very soul.

What wouldn't I give to take all the things I said back? If only I understood him right away; if only I remembered the most important day of my life. I would trade my life just to hear his voice again; his whining would sound like the sweetest melody to my ears now.

I would give everything I own to have him back, to be able to protect, love, caress and touch his angel like face, with his soft feminine figures.

And now, I know why he was so upset; the reason of this tragedy that scarred me and ripped us apart.

23d of July; his birthday.

I am really sorry Sasuke; there won't be a next time.

For the last time; Happy Birthday Sasuke.

THE END

**Ok, I hope you cried through this one because I did! I was kind of depressed because my two year old cousin died last week over no apparent reason. However, I -being heartless- decided to write a story. Cheers for the cold emotionless bitch! **


End file.
